My lover, My Demon, My light
by Demon's Light Angel
Summary: Yes another Blizzard pairing. long story short. Atticus is the school hottie outside, of school. And a kind big bro in this house, avoiding his sexualy abusive father. Until a new student comes to the school. Just what happens when the the boy finds out.
1. Chapter 1

_Calling on an angel_

_I'll try and not be so serous but please review -gets on her kneew- please._

_A/N: Thoughts _**emphsis **

Chapter one Just another Ordinary Day, Not!

I sat outside under a sakura tree, with his sister Alexis in his lap. The cool breeze making it difficult for me and the sakura blossoms falling from the tree. I brushed her hair striate trying to get the part right. After 10 minutes with it it was done.

"Hold still Lexi." I asked seeing that she was squirming thus making it hard for me.

"Are you done big bro?" she asked impatiently.

"I would if you would just hold still. There and done."

"Thanks big brother." she cried, I smiled.

"Your welcome Lexi, now give big brother a kiss and go the class." she nodded, knelt down and kissed my cheek. I flinch from the contract to the purple and blue bruise. She had a look of worry in her eyes.

"Lexi don't worry I got hit by a tennis ball in gym." I said, cheerfully. She waved good by to me and then left. My smiled disappeared and I got out a container of concealer and applied it to the bruise, then added a foundation to cover it up. Thus no one will bug me.

"The truth is dad hit me." I muttered under his breath. I didn't want to worry Alexis she was only thirteen years old. For years I had protected her from Don our, demon of a father. You may call it being overly protective but just that fact would scar her for life.

"Hey big brother is this the place?" a kid voice called. He looked up and to the gate, there 2 boys stood. One looked about his age (17 years) and the other 13 years, the unusual thing was is that they both had blue hair. The older one's was dark, teal color. The height comparison was amazing as well was their looks.

The small one cute and fragile, the older well built and almost fear-me appearance, but at the same time angelic and demonic. Okay that didn't make sense but its.

The younger one was grasping the other's hand. I could help but noticed how sexy the older one looked.

"Yes correct Syrus," a smooth voice answered "Your classes start about now." he said looking at his watch. The younger of the two grasped his arm tighter.

"Zane I'm afraid." he said cutely. Zane a prefect name to match his looks.

"Can you walk me to my class, big bro." Syrus's grip tightened. Zane nodded, then walked to the elementary side of the school. I sat there and watch them leave, not tearing my eyes off the teal hair beauty.

The bell rung without me noticing, until the people started to crowd in. I imminently got up and grabbed my stuff then headed out. The halls were packed with people, me being pushed up against the walls trying get into Mrs. Steels class, without being crushed.

"Morning Atticus." I bowed to her.

"Morning." I said, going to my seat.

The class filed in, chatting and conversing, until Mrs. Steel quieted them down.

Still some girls squealed when i made even the slightest bit of eye contact with them. Others in hush whisper saying that i went out with them for one week. Which as true, sadly. Never bragging, I've been on atleast one date with every single girl in my grade. I guess you would say i was a bit of a play to an extent.

"Class we have a transfer student, come in dear." the door slide open my eyes widen as so did everyone else's. standing before us was the same teal haired boy I met several minutes ago. I took note of another thing matching blue-green eyes. Like I said very sexy. I think the rest of the girls thought soon and … a few of the guys. Got competition here.

He gave a single flick of his hand as a wave.

"What are some of your interests."

"For one dueling, and research intellectual things. I do a lot of sports. Tennis and soccer are my main focus." he said voice smooth, and dark. Almost sexy even if he wasn't intending to.

Smart guy ran through my mind I'm interested very interested.

"Now to find a place to sit, no kicking the other person." she warned them.

"There -points a finger to me- next Atticus." I looked at all the jealous faces, then gulped. Great going from being loved to hated in just one class period. As he walked over and sat down. His hand 'accidentally' brushed against my leg before the sat down next to me. My stomach fluttered at the small movement.

"Now open your books to the Egyptian empire page 256." the rest I blanked out. I looked over to him. He didn't.

"Now came anyone tell me of the tomb of the pharaoh's who has no name?" Zane hand shot up.

"The 'Tomb of The Nameless Pharaoh' and his name is unknown to all the words, when they searched the wall they found where his name was meant to be was wore away."

"That is correct, have you studied this before?" she asked, impressed.

"No just read it in a book. Doing a light study of Egypt. That and the school before has already finished with the chapter." she was amazed. I thought of his view of a light study. Then imaged him behind a sea of books glasses on the end of his nose.

I looked at him with the same amazement, even though I knew the answer. I continued to stare at him. Couldn't get over how beautiful he was. I twirled my dark brown hair like some chick, and even giggling. Unfortunately Mrs. Steel heard me.

"Mr. Rhodes are you going to pay attention or are you to distracted with Zane? If you are please move to the front." the class laughed at this. They all knew about my attraction with guys.

"I'll be good I promise." I begged. She sighed and gave me a warning. I took you my calculus book and propped it close to the edge of the desk and laid my head down behind it. Snoozing through the peroid. Exhausted from last night.

40 minutes later

"Answer is 74." I screamed just as the bell rung. I glanced around confused as eveeryone getting their bags and leaving. Class time is over already

When Mrs. Steel called out my name just as I got my things and passed by her desk.

"Yes maim."

Her stern look spoke volumes to me, knowing she was pissed.

"Atticus your one of my brightest students and for you to act like that it's…it's despicable. Twice I had to call you down, if anything is happening at home please tell me." she said, arms crossed.

"Nothing I just haven't gotten enough sleep that all." I made up, add lying to the teacher to the list of, number of penalties in one class period. Which was half true.

"I'll let you off with a warning. Come back rested tomorrow." I sighed in relief I turned to head to Calculus before she called me back.

"And I trust you can show Zane around his classes, if it isn't any trouble." she mused. I craned my head back to the auburn haired lady. Giving a look that said 'say-what?'.

"N-No, no trouble at all. F-F-Follow me." I stammered. Linking arms around the teal hair teen, man I'm stupid.

"Atticus, is it? Could you let go of me." he suggested, all the blood drained from my face, when I looked down As I said wow I'm so damn stupid. I blame my nerves.

"Okay." I said letting him go, quizzical expression appearing on his face.

"Man for the top of the class your on the slow bus when it comes to common sense and interaction." his eyebrow cocked up.

"Shut up Truesdale. What other classes to you have with me, besides, these two. Just name them off to me."

"Physics with Mrs. Brooke, Gym with Mr. Halder, economics with Mrs. Steel, Creative arts with Mrs. Hinrics, and Study Hall with Mrs. Haroldson." I just stared at him wide mouthed.

"Good your stuck with me." I commented, not that it was a bad thing.

"Is that meant to be a good things?" he asked jokeingly.

"Yeah if you prefer meeting a brainly kid."

This has got to be the work of the man upstairs. Cause its sure feels like mercy is being showdered.

We stayed silent until we got to calculus. He turned around "Thanks Atticus. Work on paying attention in class.." he gave my a shallow smile. The chatter ceased, head popped up to get a view of the New York hottie. Then walked to the teachers desk, I took a seat near the front. Wow he sure knows how to silence a room. And I got to be the first to walk down the hall.

A few seconds the tardy bell rung, and the class quieted down. Mr. Overton got up and started class, having us get out our homework from last week. Zane followed along answering most of the problems with excellent accuracy. Again he said he studied it at his old school. He was a head of us by a chapter. For the rest of the lesson, he zoned out reading a book he brought along.

As for me sleeping the late nights with dad are taking its toll on me.

As the rest of the morning was the same somehow he seemed to take to me for directions. When lunch came student filled out of the hallway to the lunch tables outside or under a tree. I followed, getting giggles from girls that passed by me. Some tried to seduce me. I smiled and played along with their attempt to get another out of me. Taking 10 minutes to make it down the hallway. Fuck eating just want sleeping.

Once outside I sat down under a tree near the school, leaned back on the trunk, my hands folded. Ready for at least and hour of rest before a grueling afternoon. My eyes started to close giving my a half-lidded look.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" someone replied I glanced up. Ready to bite the head off of the person who dared to wake me up. Honestly I can viosous if you hit a pair of me. Only if it wasn't a pair of blue-green eyes staring at me. Shot back, bumping my head against the trunk hard. I rubbed my head.

"Do you always act this way?" he asked raising his eyebrow. I blushed, he was much cuter up close, no handsome. You just gotta love his hair.

"No, you just have a tendency to make people very nervous." he laughed at the retort.

"Sorry didn't formally introducing my self, Zane Ryo Truesdale." he head out his hand, I hesitated before taking it. When we touched I felt a spark come between us . I jerked back.

"A-Atticus F-Fubiki R-R-Rhodes." I stuttered, still taken back by his looks.

"Still making you nervous." he said his voice smooth, and some what dark.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I get that…a lot." he waved his hand in a way of brushing the comment off.

"I'm sure you do." he chuckled and sat down next to me.

"So where do you live?" he asked.

"I live in one of the mansion near the river. My dad's a successful CEO and likes to show off, a lot"

"I live close to them in a small apartment with my 13 yr old brother Syrus." he said

"My sister is the same age. What about your parents?" he looked down darkness, clouded his eyes. All the humor in him vanished.

"She's umm something happened…dad got rid of me…and Sy…telling me I was a useless piece of shit… letting me live on my own with my brother…I didn't get to say good bye to her." he muttered.

What circumstances cause parents to get rid of kids like him. Nothing was wrong with him, so why leave him.

"Then my father threaten me than he would to certain things if I didn't beat it. He didn't even let me say good by to my friends. So yeah I didn't want to come." I looked up thinking he was talking to me. His eyes were blank, he might be talking to himself. He was doing it absent mindedly, I listen to him drone on about this. He pulled his hand out of his pocket.

Picture fell out of his pocket, I picked it up while he was still in his own trance.

It was of a woman in her late thirties or early forties. Deeps silver eyes, teal hair coming down to her back. A smile that would grab anyone's eye, most of all she was pale like Zane. Past that she was beautiful and innocent. Just what happened to her? Wouldn't she fight to keep her sons? Did she even care?

Zane stanched the picture way , not waiting anyone to see. Ii caught a glance at the back 'Be in peace even if your body isn't.'. I wondered what that meant, something must have happen to her as mentioned.

"Sorry, just someone that means a lot to me. Don't worry about it, it the past." he muttered his hands in his jeans, looking at a Sakura blossom that fell to the ground.

"What about your sister, how important is she to you." his expression changing in a blink of the eye.

"The only thing in this life I would protect, she mean the world to me." I said seeing that we were on the same level.

"Same here." I glanced over to see Lexi running over with her 2 friends Mindy and Jasmine both having crushes on me. "And here she comes now."

"Hi big bro." I got up, know what they were going to ask.

"Let me guess autograph." I guessed they nodded and got a pen and signed their notebooks. Then walked away squeaking.

"School hotte." he said stright faced.

"Yep, in both the middle, and high school. Does that bother you?" I teased.

I've gone off the deep end on this. Still blame nerves. Trying to impress dude I'm desperate

"Nope, gets annoying really." he siad "I was, that way back at my old school."

The bell rung, and we were headed off to class, my heart soaring with the fact that I make a new frien and with the one I love. All to say is one word SCORE.

Too lose in my thoughts I didn't relize the postion that I was in, samed up against the lockers, his arms holding my wrists firmly against my chest. Scared of what he would do. My mind wondering what I did wrong or upset him about. Then his lips pecked my cheek. I blushed.

"Atty stop trying to hard." he said, then ran to his, err our next class.

I stood there. My mind blank, and shut down. legs about to give away, my hand on my cheek and smiling. Then followed him, my mind thinking _I might just have a chance._

Then t other classes were spent glancing over to him, from across the room. His chin rested on his hands, a bored look on his face, that or his head hit the desk with a thud, followed by soft snoring. Must be if you already learned it. Either that or he was reading. I would agree, personally some of this you could learn of the street.

In gym, we played tennis, I was paired up with him. Which got me nailed with balls. Which was backed up with the strength of a bullet. He wasn't kidding when he said that he was an expert.

"I can't even get a ball past you." I whined sarcastically. He smirked, am I complement everything he does. The court and fence were lined with balls, more in the fence.

"I play with Syrus, but every time do I end up making him cry or injured. Usallly both." he said picking a ball up with his racket and toe.

We played a few more set (A/N: Haven't played tennis long enough) before we went in to change. I climbed into the shower to change. Don't to show off anything I have much. Call me modest but I have my reasons

I liking view I got of Zane undressing. I liked it, a little too much. First seeing that muscular body, did I mention he has really nice abs. my mine start to get filled with not-so-innocent thought about him.

I pulled my shirt over my head and patted down all the wrinkles, grabbed my gym bag. Then waited for the bell to ring for the last class. Study hall, insert mental cheer.

* * *

"S-So what was New York like? To you?" I asked in the middle if study hall.

"A bit too loud, full of gangs and gangsters, drug dealers, and thieves. There you'd have to be smart to keep your stuff."

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Uhhh, no not really." he answered slowly.

"Would you ever want one?" I continued.

"Atticus just stop, its freaking me out. It all sound like to me." he cut me off.

"Funny thing I-" the bell rung I grabbed my things and ran.

"Hi big bro guess who I me-" I jerked her twarods the doors, just missing a certain blunnette, just rushing past him.

Hoping to get to the archway before he does. Brushing past a few of her friends, saying rushed apologizes after the encouter. Onc out we took a left. "Big brother whats the rush?" she asked, I didn't answer. Then when I thought we were far from him I stopped. Alexis turned to my, her hands on her hips.

"Big Brother what was the rush for?" she whined.

"Something happened at school that's it" Yeah close to blowwing cover with Zane as an event.

"Now were here, do you want some ice cream?" I asked, trying to patching things up with her. She nodded with a squeal. Then dragged me to an ice cream stand, and waited in line. The result whe would get hyper but I can deal with it. Which was fairly long, I glanced at my watch, until we got to the front. I bought her a large chocolate dipped cone, and walked to a bench in front of the center fountain.

People went by, and we watch more Lexi than me. I sat there staring at my covered up arms. The blue and red color as a reminder of the late nights with the man. Now Zane is in the picture, make me feel worse. The thought that I've been touched and handled, hurt, badly. Even though it started a few years with a kiss on the lips and a hug.

I glanced at my watch, my eyes widen.

4:30 dad will be home soon, I grabbed Alexis who was finishing her snack and ran to the house. Praying that he wouldn't be home.

Normal POV.

Atticus opened the door, glanced around and sighed in relief. But it didn't last for long, once the door closed behind it was the demon he called dad. With a grin of malice on his face.

"Hello son." he said voice greeced with lust, which his sister didn't noctice. He walked over and grabbed there things and set it down.

"I've been waiting for you two." he said, Atticus reacted.

"Alexis go to your room I'll be upstairs in a second." he said, foncusing on what would happen to her if she saw. She smiled, turned and upstairs. Once the door closed hell began.

"Can home late didn't you." he said, pushing the brunnette up to the wall, holding him by his neck. Atticus didn't answer, just waited for the pain to come.

"Just get it over with, Don." he submitted, Don smirked.

Warning rape sene (fist one)

Then threw him to the couch and climbed on top of him. His hands crawled under the teenage's shirt, touched and pinching is nipples. He moaned.

"Very nice." he groaned, ripping off the shirt, leaned down and sucked Atticus's body hitting his setive spots, hard. His hands traveled lower, groping his ass. The brunette's eyes widen.

"No n-not there, please." he begged, as his father removed his jeans. Then massaging Atty's thighs, rubbing his legs. "Dad don't." he screamed.

"A body this nice, deserves to seen by men." Don purred, in Atticus ear. The words made him sick.

_Atticus just blank out, picture somewhere safe and green._ he thought. Just wishing he could be in someone's arms where it was safe.

Don took off his pants and all. Griped Atticus's head and shoved himself into the brunnete's, treating that he would rip out the teen's hair out if he pulled away and more. The feeling of disgust not from him from his 'friend'. what would he think if he saw me here. Doing this with his father? He prayed that he wouldn't release.

"Such a good bitch you are, Fuck toy." his father screamed as he forced his son to go deeper. Gagging him with his hard on.

The salty fluid came into his mouth, then Don pulled out.

"Do you like that, slut? Go on swallow it." he barked, then smirked when Atticus did. The fluid hit his stomach acid, making him want to vomit all of his stomach acid.

"Now what do you say?" Don ordered holding his son up by his hair, gritting his teeth.

"Good, master. Please I wish you'd do it again." he agreed, knowing what would happen if he told the truth. Fighting the desire to vomit now. Don smirked, got up and put his clothes on. He walked away. Not before, sucking on is son's neck, nipping at the skin, leaving an ugly purple and blue mark. Then pulling Atticus up by his hair.

"Your mine Atticus, never for get that." he seethed. Atticus fell to the floor, tears leaking out of his eyes. The feeling of taint and dirty returned. The fluid burned in his stomach, he felt it come back up, and he ran to the trash can and discarded the fluid. He went back to Zane in his mind, perfect, talented, athletic, the qualities he looked for in a boyfriend or girlfriend. All the qualities he wanted him self. But all he has are good looks, and taht just got him to be his dad fuck toy. But that **he **wouldn't want him now.

_Who would want a whore. I don't deserve Zane, I mean look at me. I'll be nothing but shit in his eyes. And he don't deserve me._ he painfully thought. Atticus got up, got his clothes on that leaving his shoes next to the couch. The maids would get it.

Did what he normally did to make the pain go away. He stumbled to the cellar, trying not to fall down the stairs. Jerking the door open, the need for the liucors to do its job. Jerking one of the vokda bottle half empty. Using his fingernails to get the cork off. Then downed the rest of the liquid.

"I've gotta find another one like this." he muttered, dropping the bottle.

Glass flying everywhere. He ingrored the glass and stepped on the sharded wincing as they went through his sock covered feet.

_Most parents would freak if they saw this. But he doesn't care. He never __**cares**__ just sees me as a toy not a person just a fuck toy_

He trudged up the flights of stairs to his room, the alcohol's effect kicking in making it hard for clarity.

He fell down on the bed, for once safe that he was in his room.

"Momma, please hold me. Hold your son." he muttered in his sleep.

* * *

Zane sat at home, reading a book. His brother was already in bed, sawing logs. He placed the book back in the shelf and went to his room in the far hallway. The incident in the hallway with them linking arms and him pecking his cheek.

_What that kid doesn't know is that well I kinda like him. That time in the hall I overracted. Bad me. Can lose control. But he is so cute when he blushes_ Zane thought, the need and want to drag the brunette to his bed, and do some M rated things. Then thinking of the boy's health, his terrible low weight, tired appearance and speech. The fact that he got scared when they were alone. Or that he would change in the shower stall insead of outside.

Then interpreted by the sound of the toddle, Zane's 2nd sibling, Emily Lynn.

She stirred awake, crying for some attention so she could sleep. He walked back to the kitchen got a prepare bottle, warmed it up and fed it to her. She cooed in delight and drank faster. Taking the bottle into her own hands.

"Slow down girl." he said, rubbing her back. When she was done, he placed the bottle in the dishwasher, and burped her. Set her down at the changing table and changed her diaper before laying her in the crib.

_I don't have time for romance, no, not in this state._ he thought staring at his sister then at his brother in his bed, waiting to be tucked in.

_Plus no one would want someone who's been used. The fact that I have to watch these to, sends people running, and never looking at me._

"Night Emily, sleep tight don't letthe bed bugs bite." he sang, before slipping off his shirt and put on some pajama pants, then climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him. Feeling something bad happened to new found friend his friend.

This is it i rewrote some this to make sense. I'll look over the grammer after i get the spelling done for the next.

please review

-Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Atticus comes to school high and soon Zane shelters the boy.

Rated M for rape and more.

Chapter 2 High and pay off.

The next morning, I woke up with a pounding headache. God I hate hangovers. Everything was a blur to me, I looked around, seems that I managed to get back to my room. I looked down, my boxes still had cum on them. Then a wave of guilt washed over me, the memories came back. I bit back the tears, at the fact that wasn't innocent anymore. The door opened.

"Well Atty I see that you undressed for me, you little slut." I looked up, Hiro was standing there in the doorframe. A look of lust in his eyes. I pulled the covers over me.

"You still want more, despreate for daddy's love? I knew out would be I'll give it to you." he said. Walking slowly to me, my beathing shorted into quick pants. Soon I felt his mouth attack mine, the feeling of sick pleasure washed over me along with the guilt. Why should I care I should be used to it. We parted, shortness of breath.

He climbed on the bed removing the sheets blocking his view of me. He pressed agaisnt my body, after he stripped off hhis clothes. He was going to do it. He sroked my body his touches rougher than last night. Don's lips found there way to my nipples and started to suck on them. His hands went lower, and touched my place through the cloth. Twisted my eyes shut at the feeling.

"Your so hard I think you need one." he stripped my of my boxers, I tried to cover myself by keeping my legs crossed. He forced them apart and engulfed my member in his mouth. I squeaked at the feeling of something warm licking my place. The words such as slut, dirty, tainted, second hand goods filled my head. The words Zane would say to me.

He sucked on me, and I unwillingly realsed. He fliped me over on my stomach, I landed on all four. Then I something hard enter me. I looked up, he was on to of me thrusting in and out. Tearing my body from the inside out, I panted and screamed in pain. He thrusted one last time and moaned before coming into me. I went limp and crashed on the bed. Tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

He got up dressed back into his suit and walked out.

"This is your warning, if you disobey again the punishment will be worse. Tonight I expect bettert han that." he said, smirking before leaving. I laid back down on the bed, the bed stained with blood and other body fluids. "But I don't mind punishing a sexy boy like you. You make beautiful seed, so warm and light. Your mine, slut. Your nothing but secondhand good on one would stand the sight of you."

I felt sick, then Zane popped into my head, and it only made it worse. I pictured the sick look on his face if he knew what I was doing.

I groaned and rolled over on my back and inhaled. I so didn't feel like going to school. Or facing him.

"Big bro ready to go to school?" Alexis asked from behind the door.

"Lexi I don't feel well, can you walk by your self?" I called.

"Yes." she ansewed silently. I felt like slapping my self.

I got up and dressed into ssome proper sleeping clothes and slipped into bed. Despreate to get a few hours of sleep. Or days.

Zane POV

The bell rung, I took the chance to search the room for a glint of Dark brown any where. The teacher came in and took attendace.

"Atticus Rhodes," she puased for a happy go luck voice to answer, "Atticus Rhodes -Paused- Abs-"

"I here." she looked up, the class shuddered at the sight. Atticus Rhodes the school hottie, his clothes dishevel. Speks of dirt and grime show in his once shiny hair, which by the way was sticking out in all angles. His eyes held a glazed, high look, not the sweet innocent one I loved. A drunken hiccup confirmed my conclusion. He's either high or drunk or both.

"Mr. Rhodes where were you?" Mrs. Steel Asked tapping her foot on the tile.

"Out seeing my drug dealer." he smiled. I thought I would need jaw bone reattachment, Atty plus drugs eqauls chaos. I came close to passing out from this.

"Please sit down." she said just a shocked a I was. I went over to me and sat down still in la-la land.

"Hey Zany." he literally shouted, in a sedative tone. I flushed red at the name. I stood up and asked if I could got to the bathroom. As I was leaving he grabbed my hand.

"Zany please stay." he begged. I started to get stares and glares at the drunken and conceded boy. With one rough tug I fell into his lap. Heat creeping up my neck. The drunk brunnette pulled me into a kiss hands on my neck

By now the fan boy and girls eye now are filled with flames. His hands went underneath my arms and up my back as he deepen the kiss with his tongue. Heat crept to my cheeks. I broke away from him and ran out of the room, tollaly embarrassed. "I'll see you later baby. Wait for me"

I jerked the facet to cold and let it fill. The cold water splashed around the basin spilling droplets onto the floor. I splashed the feezing water on my face till it was numb before taking time to breathe my arms folded on the sink. My wet hairs dripping. The thought of Atty still in my head.

How the hell can person as innocent as him become a hard core juckie in one night. Unless he has been doing this evey day for years.

I pressed my finger to my lips, the tingling feeling of having his touch me. Okay I have to admit I liked it no it but when he is like this. It…it just feels wrong like it was cheating him out of it.

The door opened.

"Zane are you in here?" a familiar voice called.

"what the hell do you want now?" I ask coldly. Thinking he was drunk.

"I was trying to find you. I was asleep in my bed at home now I was in the infirmary. They said I passed out in the beginning of second period. They found drugs in my blood." he said hurt by my tone, naïve to what happened 50 minutes ago. Meaning that the effect wore off.

"They said it was heroin I don't know where I got high. Unless-" I heard his breath hitch in his throat.

I shut of the water and turned to him. He was hyperventilating as he went to the floor and curled up into a ball. He was panting, and shaking in complete denial. But for what?

"Atticus." I went over to pick him up.

"Daddy why." he cried. He clutched the chest part of my shirt.

I waited outside of the room where Atty was. It had been two hours when the doctor came out. He scared me shitless, I called Katie the land lord to ask if she could check up on Syrus and Emily.

"Sir what the diagnosis?" I asked

"He had another panic attack." I sigh at the relief.

"That go for a sec I thought-" I stopped when the my brain processed the full sentence.

"Again, what happened to him before?' I said.

"He didn't tell us and never will but he has come back from injuries and sickness about once every month." he explain "He tells us he got these from accidents but they seem to be more from kids who are-" he stopped as if it would kill him to say it. My breath slowed at the know ending.

"May I see him?" I asked.

"Do you have any relation with him?"

"I'm his boyfriend." I made up. He opened the door and informed me that he was a little loopy from the meds.

Inside the angel of a boy was asleep, IV were in bags on a rack on wheels. His chibi like face was sweet and innocent. I went over and pull a chair over near by and sat down. I removed a stray hair in his face.

"Atticus whats wrong with you?" I asked softly.

"Zane Why?" I looked up to see him awake his head tilted in its side staring at me.

"Zane why did you bring me here?" he asked again.

"You were hyperventilating what else was I meant to do."

"I wish you'd just leave there I would have survived. I deserved what happened so you can get mad." he answered, "Now he is gonna be mad. He'll, he'll do it again. As punishment." tears formed at his eyes. I wiped them away with my finger. He winced back at the touch.

"Who would?" once I asked it he turned the other way and stared at the cream colored wall. I got around to the other side and lookd into his eyes. The look screamed humiliation, pain and disgust. Most of all fear.

"What did HE do?" I asked. "Things" he answered back. Well this is getting me no where.

Then his cell rang, he held up one finger. Glancing to the bedside table and snatched the cell of it.

"Dad…I'm at the hospital…your coming over…Why" there was a pause and the bruennette blushed.

"no no no no.. its that…I have to what when I get back okay bye." he hung up the phone then looked at me with eyes stinging with embarrassment.

"Zane when I get out can I stay with you my dad kicked me out please just for this night?" he asked begging. Having this incredibly cute boy here in my bed how can I say no. then again he's a stranger, but who cares.

"Sure, I carry you if you want."

"I'm good, I was thinking if we could you know go out this night I mean it's a Friday?" he asked nervously.

"Hang on lets just get you to your house."

Thritly minutes later we took the bus to his house where he got his little sister to drop a two suit cases down, from the window. He said tah he lived in a large house not a villa, my eyesbugged out at the sight. We were lucky they didn't hit us. then walked to my apartment. A part of a smal complex

"Zane looks nice." he commented.

"Yeah not much but its home. Not like the Rhodes manor." I glanced from the kitchen from the to the living room littered with toddler toys. Emily in the middle of them.

"Atticus I have only two beds so you I can sleep on the couch if you like." I told him thinking I would be too tempted to do not so innocent things to him.

"It's fine I deal with the couch. Who is that?" he asked

"My little sister 3 years old hopefully you don't mind screaming kids."

"I should be use to immune to it, Lexi wasn't the quiet type at times she kept me up all night. When we were younger." That's a relif cause usually people can't get past the guardian thing.

"Zany your home." the little bluennette ran up to me and takled me. I was rocked back and forth by his movements.

He looked over to Atticus " Who's he?" Pointing a finger at him. I jerked his hand down.

"Syrus its not polite point, and this is Atticus a friend of mine he will be staying with us."

"Is he another mate you brought home." I felt heat rise to my face I glanced over the brunette who was flushed deep red. I grabbed his arm and lead him into the kitchen. To avoid anymore words of truth coming out of my brother.

"Syrus you don't say things like that." I told him sternly.

"But you always do this. Why can you be with me for a while? I know your gay. And yuou might as well tell him why we're here." he whined.

"Syrus you don't say thing to people that, he has a special case. His parent kicked him out now be nice to him. We that what he told me." I said going down to eye level. He gave a curt nod.

"Zane I got my stuff unpacked, I'm ready." he called. He walked into the kitchen, I looked up at him. Something about him didn't feel right, the feeling that he was sick. He was white as a sheet his eyes dull.

"Atticus we can stay here if you'd want to." I said trying to soothe him.

"I fine- hmmp" he was cut of as he held is head in pain.

"Atticus are you okay?" that's dumb question he isn't okay. I peered into the door watching him on his knees leaning over the toilet. All during it was 'Atty was the hells wrong with you'.

"Atty do you need to go home?" he jerked his head up a scared child's expression on his face. As the word ment ghost or demon.

"Hell no." he screamed "Zane I need to lay down." imminently I went over picked him up by the sholders and pushed him to the couch. Got him situated and prepare some dinner before Syrus got mad. Then turned the dail to low on the stove and went to get a shower.

Atticus's POV

I woke a few minutes later on the couch a blanket over me. I sat up and glanced around to find him. The taste of vomit still in my mouth. Syrus past me.

"Sy where is your brother?" I asked still groggy from the nap.

"In the shower he might be about done." he informed. The next part I didn't know what happened. I went to the hall and opened the door, a cloud of steam busted into my face. I walked in, Zane stepping out of the bath/ shower his hair hanging dripping wet at the sides. I blushed at the fact he was nude.

"Atticus you caught me at a bad time." I chuckled. I ran ove to him crouched down to his cock and took it into my mouth. Feeling that it was time to repay him in the only way I knew how.

"Mmm that feels soo good Atty." I looked up at him. His hands played and ruffled my hair, telling me he loves this. I didn'y know what I was doing just acted on what _he said._

_He leaned up against the steamed glass, he licked his lips and moaned. That was my cue to go deeper then went further. He moaned and his fingers pressed against the wall till they were white, his eyes closed. I swirled his dick with my tongue wetting every part I could feel. Then after several minutes he released. My eyes widened at the taste. Strange but wonderful, tears cascaded down my eyes as I knew I had done my purpose. Now that he knew what I was I better leave. I got up and looked at him after placing a kiss on this hip. He snapped out of the dazed and looked at me with confusion even-Anger _

"_Atty what the hell was that, is this a one night stand for you? I should have never put my trust in you, whore." he shouted. Tears fell from my eyes harder. Seeing that he wasn't pleased. That and the word whore, my name at home when Lexi wasn't around._

"_Zane I was just paying you back. Like he told me." I cried. I looked up at hom, his ex[ression told me that he was thinking what to do._

_His anger vanish slowly. I looked away from him. Terrified that he would kick me out. What I didn't expect was a thumb pushing me to his eye level._

"_Follow me." he said plain and blunt. Was he going to throw me out side? I follow him like he said and to his bed room. Now thinking that he wanted to do with me._

_I sat on the bed and he sat down._

"_Now tell me who taught you this?" _


End file.
